Your Turn Fred Weasley
by GoddessOfHell666
Summary: After flirting and being so close, Fred finally makes a move in the closet Minutes in Heaven and things heat up rapidly


"Firefly!" my best friend, Fiona Bager called. I turned and waved at my black haired friend.

"What's up home girl?" I jokingly asked. She snorted.

"You are not ghetto," Fiona informed me. I looked down at my body before looking back up at her.

"Damn it, you're right! I could have sworn that I was…" I trailed off. Fiona rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on her face.

"So, really, what's up?" I questioned. We began walking towards our room, in the Gryffindor towers. Both of us were Gryffindors.

"I think that we need to talk," she said seriously. I nodded. She was rarely serious, so when she was, I figured it would be wise to listen.

We proceeded into our room. She shut the door before putting a spell on it so as no one could hear us from the outside. This must be secret.

"I heard your dear lover boy talking in the hall," she started. I blushed.

"I don't have a lover boy," I told her. She just waved her hand at me, in a dismissal type fashion.

It was true; I didn't have an _actual_ lover boy. But Fred Weasley, my best friend, and major crush, was thought to be it. We were always very flirty, and most thought that we were together. Fiona said that we were destined to be together.

"Anyway, Mr. Weasley was talking about a party in the room of requirements," she continued. I raised my eyebrows in a bit of shock. Parties were becoming rather rare, especially with my stupid git of a father always seeming to crash them.

Before you ask, my father is Severus Snape. Yeah, surprisingly enough, he found someone who wanted to bang him. It was beyond me what my mother saw in him, seeing as he was just a greasy slime ball, but, alas, without him, I would not have been born.

I got lucky. The only way I looked like him was my black hair. But I dyed the tips blood red, trying to stay away from any resemblance. I had my mother's eyes, and her personality. Or at least I assume it's her personality, seeing as my father doesn't have one.

"What did he say?" I finally asked. She looked at me, her brown eyes meeting my sea green ones.

"Seven minutes in heaven," she replied. I gasped. Seven minutes in heaven, a forbidden Hogwarts game after some slut got knocked up, was going to be played. I grinned.

"Sounds like a fun party," I commented. She shook her head.

"That wasn't all," she told me. I shut my mouth, waiting to hear the rest.

"He said that he was going to do a bit of magic so that it was you and him in there," she informed me. My jaw dropped.

Fred Weasley wanted _me_ in a small closet, playing seven minutes in heaven with him. Hm, I think that I liked the sound of that.

I jumped up from my seat and darted towards my closet. I pulled out some decent clothing and ran right into the bathroom. I heard Fiona banging on the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screeched from the other side of the door. I opened the door, fully dressed, and rolled my eyes at my friend.

"Damn, if he wants me in there, you better hurry up!" I told her. She nodded and promptly began to get dressed.

As she got dressed, we talked. "Do you remember the first time you two met?" she asked.

I sighed. "Of course I do," I sighed again. I remember it like it was yesterday, not years ago.

_** ~Flashback~**_

_I was scurrying along, pulling my luggage. I was trying to find Platform 9 and ¾, but I was failing. Where the hell could it be?!_

_ Suddenly, I heard roaring laughter. I walked over and saw a family. I could only tell that they were a family because of their flaming red hair that all seemed to have._

_ One of the boys turned, and looked at me. He smiled at me, and I smiled timidly in response. He was rather good looking._

_ He walked over to me. "Hello, I'm George Weasley," he began before a boy who was identical to him popped up behind him._

_ "George, stop boring the girl. Hey, I'm Fred Weasley, the hotter twin," the second twin introduced. Even though they were twins, I had to agree with Fred's statement. He was hot._

_ "Well boys, I'm Felicity Terra, call me Firefly," I introduced. Both twins nodded._

_ "We've never seen you before," George commented. I nodded._

_ "Yeah, I just transferred here," I told them. Fred cocked an eyebrow at me, making him look mischievously sexy._

_ "Not your first year? Hm," he mused. I shook my head._

_ "Naw, it's my third. My mum thought that I should get some quality time with my father," I spat the word. Both boys looked taken aback._

_ "Does your father work at Hogwarts?" George questioned. I nodded, crossing my arms over my torso._

_ "Sadly," I muttered while rolling my eyes. I didn't want to deal with my father. God did I hate that man._

_ As the boys tried to figure out who my father was, someone slammed into me from behind. I swung around._

_ "Do you mind?" I snapped. The blonde glared at me._

_ "Watch yourself mudblood," he sneered. I raised an eyebrow at him._

_ "Excuse me, but I am not a mudblood. I'm a half blood," I replied, glaring at the blonde._

_ "Well then, I apologize for your parents' stupidity. A wizard and a muggle. Disgusting," he spat. My jaw dropped. What an asshole!_

_ "You better watch yourself blondie, I have no problem squashing new meat," I snarled. His eyes widened for a moment, revealing a gray color, before he regained his composure._

_ "Just stay away from me," he warned. I rolled my sea green eyes._

_ "With pleasure," I sneered, turning away from the irritating blonde._

_ Both twins looked like they wanted to laugh. I just rolled my eyes. "God, I hate stuck up people. They all act like insufferable know-it-alls," I sighed. Both boys' eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow at them._

_ "What?" I asked. They had already led me through the gate and we were now boarding the train._

_ "'insufferable know-it-alls'?" they quoted me in questioning. I just shrugged as we reached an empty compartment._

_ "Yeah, I say that a fair bit. Why?" I questioned. George took a deep breath, looking to his brother for some support. Fred was just looking at his hands in his lap._

_ "Your father…" he trailed off, looking unsure. Fred finally raised his head and looked at me with unreadable brown eyes._

_ "Snape?" he hissed. My eyes widened._

_ "Well, it's not like I like him. He's such a wanker," I informed them both. They nodded._

_ After a few minutes of silence, we found conversation. They became my best friends in Hogwarts, but I always felt something more for Fred._

_** ~Flashback End~**_

I sighed. Gosh, that was a great day. I mean, I met two of my best friends, and my crush. How could I not consider it to be a great day?

"Wow, things haven't changed much," Fiona mused. I looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled.

"The hatred of your father. And Malfoy," she clarified. I grinned at her.

"God, why can't the blonde wanker be the love child or something to O Greasy One?" I asked, using my father's nickname.

"Because, they look nothing alike," she reasoned. I let out a laugh. She always knew what to say.

"Right, so you ready yet?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

We stepped out of our room, only to be greeted by two red heads, who looked eerily similar. The twins of course.

"Hey boys," I greeted, a grin on my face. Fred grinned at me, but George was already talking to a blushing Fiona. I laughed as Fred led me away.

"What are you laughing about, love?" Fred asked me. I smirked.

"They should just together," I said with a smirk. Fred smirked as well.

"Well, love, people say the same about us," he informed me. I cocked an eyebrow, pretending that I had no idea about this. But, of course, I did. It made my heart soar every time someone said it.

"Well… I have no comment," I admitted, chuckling. Fred laughed.

"I do," he said. I turned and looked at my ginger crush. His brown eyes met my sea green ones, and a mischievous sparkle could be seen.

"Oh?" I questioned. He nodded and pushed me lightly up against the wall, just outside the room of requirements door.

He placed his hands on my hips, looking down at me. I looked up at him, my breathing becoming difficult to control. I felt like blushing, but kept a grip on my body. I wasn't weak.

He leaned in, seemingly to kiss me, before a voice ruined it. "Oi! Save that stuff for the closet!" George yelled, strolling by with Fiona. I stuck my tongue out at him. Fred smirked.

"At least I am man enough to make a move on the girl I want," Fred taunted. George glared at his brother as he and Fiona turned red. I laughed, trying to hide the light tinge of red on my cheeks when Fred admitted he wanted me.

"Shut up Fred," he hissed before slipping into the room. Fred watched, a grin on his face, until he was sure they were gone.

He turned back to me, a deep look in his eyes. He leaned in, almost positively to kiss me once more, but, again, we were interrupted.

"Ey! Fred and Firefly! Stop snogging and get in there! Filch is on his way!" Oliver yelled. I scowled.

"We weren't even snogging," I muttered. Oliver shot me a look.

Fred leaned in to my ear. "I'll be in that closet with you. We'll do this then," he whispered seductively, making me have to hold back a shiver of pleasure.

I nodded and he let me up off of the wall. I walked into the room, Fred trailing not far behind. We both sat down in the circle, myself next to Fiona, and him next to his twin.

"What happened out there?" Fiona whispered as Harry Potter pulled a name out of the hat. I shifted my eyes to look at her.

"Nothing," I replied honestly. She gave me a 'yeah right' look. I cracked a grin.

"Honestly nothing. You and George interrupted, soon following by Oliver," I told her. She pouted before cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Why do you look like that wasn't all?" she asked. I shrugged, but was unable to hide my grin.

"_Felicity Terra! Tell me this instant!_" she hissed. I sighed at my dramatic friend.

"He said we'd finish in the closet," I informed her. A huge grin popped onto her face.

"Aw! We all knew you'd be together!" she cooed. I snorted.

"Yes yes, hush up. Now, what is happening with you and George?" I asked. Fiona turned bright red, causing me to quietly chuckle.

"Oh be quiet!" she whispered, eyeing the red head from across the room. George turned and met her eyes, smiling softly. Both of them visibly blushed, making me want to laugh again.

"Hm, I think that you two should finally get together," I mused. Fiona glared at me.

"Shut up! You and Fred aren't even together yet!" she snapped back at me. I smirked as I noticed Fred walking up to pull out a name.

"Not yet," I replied and Fred pulled out a name. Our eyes connected and he grinned.

"Firefly," he drawled. I laughed and hopped up and over to Fred. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into the closet.

"Well Fred, I don't know how you did it. Good job," I congratulated. He grinned.

"Not without some cheating," he said with a wink. I laughed before he lightly pushed me into the wall. He positioned his body so that we were touching.

"Where were we earlier before being interrupted…twice?" he purred with a seductive look on his face.

I gulped once, locking eyes with him. He placed his hands on my hips, sending shivers down my spine. He leaned in so I could feel his warm breath on my neck. He was driving me _crazy_!

He lightly placed his lips to my neck. My skin tingled under his lips, but he didn't stop with one kiss. He continued to place light kisses on my neck and collarbone while murmuring "Was it here?"

He was slowly driving me insane. And from knowing Fred as long as I did, I was almost positive he knew what he was doing to me. So I decided to take action.

I put my hands on his chest. The closet was small, so using all of my strength, I pushed him into the other wall. I was now in charge here.

Fred pulled back and gave me a questioning look, lust in his brown eyes. I just smirked back at him.

I leaned in, just above his lips. "I believe we were _here_," I whispered, my lips just brushing his when I spoke. But I made no move to kiss him. He got the idea soon enough, after hearing him heavily panting that is.

He pressed his lips to mine fiercely. It was passionate and lusty, and it sent my whole body crazy. Our lips moved together, the air heating up around us.

Fred licked my lower lip. I happily let him in and our tongues began to dance and fight form dominance. I, sadly, lost, but the feeling Fred's tongue gave me as he explored the crevices of my mouth were well worth it.

He pulled away, letting us both breathe. I began to trail hot kisses down his neck. I went up, just under his jaw line and felt him stiffen. I had to hold in a smirk as I played with and sucked on his tender spot. He let out a moan, sending more shocks and shivers through my body.

Fred slowly pulled off my sweatshirt. I unbuttoned his shirt and let that drop to the ground as well. We reattached our lips; all the while Fred began to knead my breasts. I moaned and began to stroke the front of his pants, causing him to moan as well.

He pulled off my shirt and pulled away for a second. He looked at my body before pressing his lips harshly against my own once more. I could feel something hard pressing against my pant-clad leg and it felt great to know I was making him so excited.

I began to slowly trail my fingers down his defined stomach. I traced his six packs, sometimes using my finger tips, other times using my nails. He groaned and began to massage my waist.

Suddenly, as I was playing with the hem of his pants, something rang. I looked and Fred glared at his watch.

"Thirty seconds to look decent," he whispered. I sighed but nodded and began to put my clothes on again. I finished and fixed myself while facing the door.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered in my ear from behind me as the door opened and the light poured in.

I nodded and he turned my head to kiss him. He kissed my lips, exciting cat-calls and hollers from the group at the party. We both smirked and walked out of the closet.

Fred sat down, pulling me down onto his lap. Before anyone got up to pull out a name, Fred decided to speak up.

"Your turn, bro," he said with a wink at his twin. His twin turned bright red as he got up and pulled out a name. He blushed even redder, causing me and Fred to laugh.

"Fiona," George mumbled. Fiona scampered up, bright red herself. I let out a cat-call.

"Your turn chicka!" I hollered before they walked in. She glared once but I knew how it would go down.

I cuddled into Fred chest for the rest of the night. It was nice to finally be with him. And I had a feeling that Fred and I, as well as George and Fiona, would be together until it all ended.


End file.
